Naruto's Eighteenth Birthday
by jimbaliya the hunter
Summary: It's Naruto's eighteenth birthday and the others are planning him a surprise party there is one ninja in particular to whom this day will change her world can you guess who it is? Read and review, rated M for later chapters. I may be writing  a sequel.
1. Planning the birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters

* * *

It was the day before October 10th the day before another of Naruto's unremembered birthdays but this year there were a

large number of people who were banding together, this year Naruto would not be forgotten because this year Naruto was

becoming a man and there was one person in particular who was not going pass this chance not this time, this person was none

other than Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga residence. Hinata had tried unsuccessfully for six years to tell him that she loves him but

she was determined not to let another chance slip through her fingers. Hinata snapped back to reality when Sakura used the

bullhorn and every body had to cover their ears, including her. Kakashi Uncovered his ears and shook his head to clear it of the

ringing that had been caused by the bullhorn being way too close to his ears when Sakura used it. "Thank you Sakura."

Everyone in the room sat down and Kakashi called role "OK we're all here." now to begin planning Naruto's surprise party, Ino

and Choji you two will be in charge of Food and decorations; Sakura you will be in charge of invitations and making sure the

guests come to the party, Naruto only deserves the best this year; Kiba, you will round up some helpers and find out where

Naruto will be tomorrow and keeping him busy should he try to return home; Hinata you will assist Shino and I in cleaning

Naruto's apartment and restocking his supplies; Sasuke, you will find the urm… 'entertainment' for the party this may not

include **any **weapons, explosives or otherwise, got it?; and finally Neji, Lee, and TenTen you will be in charge of weapons, I-I

mean presents count and making sure that none of them are rigged." All the ninjas nodded and said in unison "Hai." Hinata

raised her hand tentatively and said "Kakashi-sama, I would like to make a request." Kakashi looked over at Hinata with a

raised eyebrow and said "Yes Hinata-kun?" Hinata blushed slightly and said slowly "If It's not too much trouble I would like to

still be able to help with cleaning Naruto's apartment but I would also like to be the one to prepare the main dish for the party

if that is alright." Kakashi looked over at Sakura who gave him a quick nod and then he turned his head back to Hinata and said

"We would love it if you were to prepare the main dish for the party, what did you have in mind?" Hinata took a few seconds

and then answered "I was thinking, some homemade ramen, my own recipe, I stumbled upon it while trying to make some

soup for my father about a year ago and I know that Naruto loves ramen and it would mean a lot to me because, well I'm

going to try and maybe if Naruto likes my ramen then maybe he would…" Everyone nodded in agreement, they all knew how

shy Hinata was when it came to telling her true feeling and they knew how much it would mean to her if Naruto liked her

ramen plus everyone who was anyone knew how good of a cook Hinata was so Kakashi said "All in favor of Ramen, made by

our very own Hinata Hyuga, say Hai." the vote was unanimous and Hinata could not have been happier.

* * *

Naruto: Hey why does it have to be a surprise party?

Jimbaliya: Because you deserve it.

Naruto: Again** why**?

Sakura: Will you just shut up and pretend to act surprised?

Naruto: But I hate surprises

Sakura: *pulls out mallet and smashes Naruto in the head with it*

Kiba: Sakura, that was supposed to be my job

Hinata:Oh dear *Runs over to Naruto* are you OK Naruto-chan? *pokes naruto in the head several times* Sakura, you're not supposed to put someone in the hospital the day before their birthday (-_-)

Sakura: Well, at least he recovers fast

Naruto: **What the heck was that for!**

Jimbaliya: Well until next time PLZ review, (no flames that is why I deleted my last story)

Sakura:*Pulls out larger mallet*

Jimbaliya: Like I said **NO FLAMES**


	2. Preperations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Affiliated characters

Basic summary of chapter 1:Planning 18th birthday for Naruto, Hinata is going to try the basic approach to a man's heart: food.

* * *

It was October 10th the day that Naruto was turning 18, he had been wandering around town hoping to find someone to celebrate with but to his disappointment there was no one to be found not even Neji was at his usual training spot. Tired and dejected Naruto started walking home when all of a sudden Kiba appeared from nowhere, "Hey Naruto, how's it hangin?" Naruto jumped about three feet into the air "Woah, Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Kiba sweat dropped anime style and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry bout that, thought you would have at least sensed me there. Anyway how are you today?" Naruto sighed "Huh, well it's not the best day, another year come and gone and again nobody to celebrate my birthday with." Kiba looked at Naruto and said, "Well, that's a shame, you thinking I'm nobody do I have to get you some contacts or sumthin?" Naruto looked taken aback "Wha, do actually mean that you would want to hang out with me?" Kiba laughed and said "Boy are you forgetting the fact that you are an honorary Inazuka in my eyes." Naruto just jumped and yelled aloud "Alright!"

*Meanwhile* Kakashi looked around in amazement "How can Naruto live like this?" Shino sighed "Beats me." he answered. Hinata just stared around in wonder she could not believe that she was inside Naruto's house. She had always wondered what his apartment looked like _not much of a first impression but I'll soon fix that _Hinata appeared to be deep in thought to Kakashi so he was not surprised when he addressed her and she freaked out then fell over anime style. Shino stood in the background and shook his head while sighing and sweat dropping at his teammate's antics. When Hinata had recovered sufficiently Kakashi started speaking "OK Shino I need you to call all the bugs in this apartment so that none of us will have a heart attack while cleaning then take the bathroom, Hinata, you start on organization of the living room, dining area, and kitchen, and I will take control of the bedroom." The three ninja separated and started on their tasks, by the time that they were done the house could have been deemed livable by Sakura (neat freak).

In the meantime said neat freak was doing her best impression of Jason to corral enough guests for the party and of course, it worked. She had been at this task for hours and thus far she had managed to blackmail at least fifty people into coming and promising never ending torture if they did not show up, she would emphasize her point by crushing her fists together each time. Then in the center of town, at the shopping center of Konoha, Ino and Choji were browsing for "certified party snacks" as Choji put it. Ino really could not understand how Choji could be so picky but then again she hardly ate so she really could not object. Choji just sighed and said "This is impossible, we're gonna have to go all the way to the edge of the town to find it." Ino threw a questioning look at him "To find what?" she asked. Choji looked at her in surprise, stunned that she did not know what he was talking about, "My favorite variety of chips, I hardly ever get them but this is a special occasion." Ino sighed, of course that was what he was talking about, always with the chips, _Of course I have noticed that he's been trying to eat less lately, he's down to about two bags a day. _Ino sighed "Okay Choji, you ready to run." Choji replied with gusto "Only if you are!" with that he took off, jumping from roof to roof faster than Ino could imagine.

* * *

Sakura: Well that's a wrap people, time to go home

Jimbaliya: Hey I'm the boss around here

Sakura: Oh Really, Then I get to blame you for me being a neat freak, huh?

Jimbaliya: No

Sakura: Then who do I get to blame?

Jimbaliya: Why Don't you try Naruto, he is the one who you want to be the complete opposite of. _Although she completely fails at it, she's louder and more obnoxious than he is._

Inner Sakura: I heard that.

Sakura: *Pulls out mallet and smashes Jimbaliya in the head with it*

Jimbaliya: *barely conscious* nooooo flaaaaaaaamessssssssss *passes out and is dragged away by Sakura*


	3. Keeping Naruto Busy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (otherwise Orochimaru would have killed the Akatski and Neji would be married to TenTen) **ON WITH THE STORY**

Sasuke was jumping from building to building pondering his dilemma, how in the world was he supposed to organize entertainment for Naruto's eighteenth birthday party without it involving weapons or explosives of some sort, that was the only thing he was good at using for entertainment. He sighed, a defeated look on his face when suddenly a light bulb went off in his head he had the perfect thing, he sped off towards the Hokage's office and gathered a few followers thanks to the help of Tsunade and quickly, with very little time wasted, gathered the elements for Naruto's surprise.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba were devouring plenty of ramen at Iruchka's shop. Somehow Naruto finished three bowls in the time that it took Kiba to finish one. After Naruto had finished about six bowls of ramen he turned around and leaned back against the restaurant counter, he sighed, "It's like this every year, this is what I do every year for my birthday, I come to eat at Iruchka's my favorite restaurant in town but I always feel so lonely when I do, I just wish that it wasn't like this, that I didn't have this fox sealed inside me, maybe then I could lead a normal life." Kiba looked at him and said "You know I have known you since you entered the academy, and never once have you stopped trying, you have always been a loudmouth who gives his worth but carries not only his own burden but the burdens of others, you are the kind of guy that I think is the kind of person that people should look up to." Naruto was stunned, he was absolutely in shock, and nobody had ever said something like that to him before, this coming from Kiba, one of the most brutally honest guys in the whole village had just said, in essence, that he looked up to Naruto, the most loudmouthed, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha. "Thank you Kiba, you truly are a guy's best friend." Kiba's temple throbbed, if there was one thing that he hated it was being called anything along the lines of "Man's best friend." It was a pet peeve passed down through the Inazuka clan. "Naruto, don't say that again or I'll have to hurt you." Naruto was confused, "What, a guy's best friend?" Kiba launched himself off the chair at Naruto when all of a sudden a random lady appeared out of nowhere and sprayed Kiba with a bottle full of water and then knocked him out with a frying pan. "You'll have to forgive Kiba; he dislikes being called anything along the lines of 'Man's best friend'." Naruto sweatdropped, realizing how narrowly he had just escaped death.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment a tantalizing aroma was slowly creeping its way out of the kitchen, this aroma, of course, was coming from the main course for the birthday that Naruto was being thrown, the aroma of homemade ramen, cooked by Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was putting her heart and soul into this ramen, the reason being that if Naruto said he liked it then it would make it her confessing how much she liked, no loved him easier. She had always been the shy, quiet person that Naruto had never noticed and she had been trying to be more confident of course the fact that he was perfect in her mind just made it harder for her to confess. There was one time that she remembered then she had been training and he had come out of nowhere and said "You're weird, but I like people like you." That was one thing that she would never forget, the time that she would always remember. This memory, along with others, were the thoughts running through Hinata's head while she prepared Naruto the most delicious ramen he would ever taste on her pride as a Hyuuga.

Naruto: Who was that lady that saved me?

Jimbaliya: I'm wondering that too

Naruto: How could you not know? _**You **_wrote the story

Jimbaliya: Eh, so I just put a random OC in there what's the big deal?

Random Lady: Hey I'm not just any OC I'm Kiba's sister

Naruto and Jimbaliya: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH *Facepalm on Jimbaliya's part*

Jimbaliya: That would explain it.

Sakura: So when's the party?

Jimbaliya: Bwah! *jumps about three feet in air* HOW DID YOU, WHERE DID YOU, DON'T DO THAT!

Sakura: Good grief just answer the question

Jimbaliya: FINE should be next chapter

Sakura: *Pulls out mallet* well until next time *Knocks Jimbaliya unconscious*

Kiba's sister: No flames or I'll sic my brother on you, *faint growling in the background* oh yeah, and Akamaru too *Akamaru barrels through the room knocking everything down*

Entire cast: HASTA!


	4. Begining the party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (otherwise Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass in the tournament) **HERE COMES THE PARTY**

Time was waning and Naruto was headed home they had T-Minus ten minutes and counting until he arrived back at his apartment which is when everyone had to be in position to surprise him after he walked in the door. Luckily for the surprise-party-throwers everything was coming together rather quickly because of their ninja skills the only thing left were the party guests which as Ino could see by looking through Naruto's bedroom window were being herded like cattle by Sakura "Billboard-Brow" Haruno but then she heard Kiba saying something on the walkie-talkie that she had given him and paled, Naruto and Kiba were apparently only a few streets away and closing in fast which gave them less time than they originally thought.

The sun was setting on the horizon by the time that Kiba woke up and Naruto said that he had been out for about an hour then asked "Hey Kiba wanna come over to my place and get some Advil for that headache that I'm sure you got from that frying pan?" Kiba debated a while and considered that since he had been out for an hour that the party should be ready by now then said "Alright let's go." Naruto and Kiba sped off towards Naruto's apartment, when they were halfway there Kiba remembered that he was supposed to contact Ino on the walkie-talkie she had given him.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment Ino was in a tizzy, why was it always her that had to organize hiding place in a surprise party? Why her of all people? And the fact that Naruto and Kiba were almost here was making it even more stressful. Luckily Sakura had shown up with the extra guests, right on cue, and everything was running smoothly. The only person who hadn't reported back was Sasuke but he would no doubt be here with Naruto's surprise right on time (as usual) and everything would come together without a hitch **(KNOCK ON WOOD INO, KNOCK ON WOOD!)**.Ino rapped on the coffee table in Naruto's living room as chills went down her back for some odd reason.

Finally everybody was hidden and Ino turned off the lights of Naruto's apartment as they waited in tense silence then they heard, down at the end of the hall, two sets of footsteps and Naruto's laugh. Every single person in the apartment began to count down mentally until the door opened, then silence, 3, 2, 1, SURPRISE! Naruto was so shocked that he jumped ten feet in the air and fell backwards all at the same time which caused him to do a somewhat random back-flip yet he still managed to land the face-plant. Everyone just sighed and sweat-dropped while Ino and Sakura helped Naruto to his feet then they saw Naruto's face and everyone was shocked he was CRYING, crying tears of joy, all of his friends walked up to him and hugged him while wishing him a happy birthday then the party started to grow into full swing.

Sakura: Hey you said that this chapter would be the party.

Jimbaliya: Well sorry, I forgot a few things.

Sakura: Idiot

Jimbaliya: Okay you know what (Reaches behind Sakura and pulls out her mallet) I've just about had it with you

Sakura: _Crap he figured out the secret of malletspace_

Kiba: (restrains Jimbaliya) Well until next time

Hinata: No flames (bows) arigato.

Naruto: (takes off with the ramen in the background)


	5. the partie's main course

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (Otherwise Jiriya would get drunk off his ass and would promptly be dumped into a landfill by Tsunade). **TIME FOR NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!**

Things were off to a great start, Naruto was having the time of his life, and this was the thing that he would most likely remember for the rest of his life. Kiba was pestering Lee telling him to have a mug of beer, thankfully Lee knew what would happen if he drank and declined (Sakura had the shackles ready just in case). When all of a sudden, someone (give you one guess) burst through the door, (yep Sasuke had finally arrived). Kakashi walked up to him and clonked him on the head "You're late Sasuke that's an extra thousand push-ups in tomorrow's training." Sasuke almost blew up right there (Both literally and metaphorically, someone had just lit a firework in his back pocket) Ino then reached behind Sasuke (without him noticing) and put out the fuse that one of the other partygoers had lit.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the rest of the party staff were putting the final touches on the cake, mainly Hinata, who as you can guess, was so nervous that it took every ounce of willpower she had just to stay conscious. Finally the party was in full swing with the lights, the music, and of course, the girls shakin what their mama gave em (Just enough to give every man in there, including Naruto, one heck of a nosebleed). Just as every guy in the room was about to die from loss of blood the "kitchen staff" decided to wheel in their fabulous creations, instantly every single person in the apartment stopped, stared, and salivated because what lay before them is what Naruto would later describe as "The feast of the gods" which, coming from Naruto is an incomprehensible term as a "regular meal" to him was already a "feast" to everyone else.

Instantaneously the food table was swarmed by the hungry guests but there was one place that several of the ninja had to intervene, the ramen, Sakura reached behind her back (into malletspace) and pulled out her bullhorn everyone saw it and everyone (excluding Naruto) covered their ears. "OKAY NOBODY TOUCH THIS RAMEN UNTIL NARUTO HAS HAD HIS BOWL FIRST! THERE IS ONE CERTAIN PERSON THAT HAS WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS AND WOULD BE FURIOUS IF THE MAN WHO'S BIRTHDAY WE ARE CURRENTLY CELEBRATING DID NOT GET FIRST DIBBS." Of course by the time that Sakura was done that "man whose birthday they were celebrating" was deaf due to the fact that he was the only one whose ears were not covered. Once Naruto's head had cleared he stood up and gratefully accepted the bowl of ramen that was being held out to him (by Sakura) he took one bite of the noodles and vegetables that were in his bowl and his eyes lit up, he felt like he was in heaven, this ramen was the best he had ever tasted, the work of a genius beyond that of even Iruchka of the ramen shop, he exclaimed "THIS IS AMAZING!" it was at this point in time that Ino, Tenten, and Neji wheeled forward Hinata, who coincidentally, was blushing like crazy.

Ino turned to Naruto and said "We present you with the cook of this _piece de resistance_, Miss Hinata Hyuuga." Tenten then stepped forward and said "There is something that Hinata has been meaning to say to you for a long time, only this time we're not letting her chicken out of it, isn't that right?" (Sakura and the other kunoichi form a semicircle around Hinata while the male ninja form the other half around Naruto). Hinata looked down nervously, studying the carpet and said with a slow unsure voice "N-Naruto-kun I-I've been meaning to tell you, e-ever since we entered the academy I have a-always…" at this Hinata paused, looked up, stared straight into Naruto's eyes and said "Naruto-kun I have always loved you." This time it wasn't Hinata that fainted.

Sakura: Oh brother.

Jimbaliya: I'm so mean aren't I?

Sasuke: I'll say, you almost blew me up.

Jimbaliya: wasn't me it was one of those random partygoers!

Sasuke: YOU make everything happen.

Ino: Hey I'm not complaining.

Sasuke: Why not?

Ino: …

Sasuke: Well?

Ino: (In a mouse voice) _no flames please _(scampers off)

Sasuke: Hey answer my question Ino!

Sakura: (glomps Sasuke)

Jimbaliya: Well until next time (wedges crowbar in between Sakura and Sasuke) I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!

Neji: (Walks in and grabs the crowbar) Step aside.

(Moments later Neji and Jimbaliya lay on the ground bleeding from their armpits and Sakura has once again glomped Sasuke).


	6. Hinata's and Naruto's confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his friends (If I did Garaa would not have had to suffer like he did as a child)** Now for the continuation of my awesome birthday story!**

Naruto sat up slowly wondering where he was, he realized that he was in his bed, there were three people sitting at the foot of it but he couldn't make out who they were just yet, his head felt foggy, as if he was supposed to remember something that was just out of reach, it hit him, and at the same time he realized who the three people were that were sitting at the end of his bed. The three people that were sitting at the end of his bed were Sakura, Sasuke, and the girl that had just professed her love for him, the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto groaned there was still so much missing for one, why was he in bed? For another, why did it seem that Hinata had been crying? When the three ninja heard Naruto groan they turned to him and smiled, they were relieved that he was awake, Hinata of course was blaming herself, while Sasuke was mentally berating him for being such a baka, and then of course Sakura was the only one who cut anyone any slack and was closest to the truth, believing that it had just been a kindness overload.

The first thing that Naruto said was "Can I get some more of that miracle ramen please?" all three of the other ninja deadpanned then started cracking up, how typically Naruto, first food then emotions. When Hinata stopped laughing she walked to the head of the bed and sat down next to Naruto, who had swung his legs over the edge and was now sitting on the top corner of the bed. Hinata took on a somber mood and opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off by Naruto before she had uttered a syllable. "Hinata I know what you are trying to do and there is no need because you see…" Naruto shot a look at Sakura and Sasuke mentally asking them to give him and Hinata some privacy, Sakura, who received the message loud and clear, grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him from the room. Naruto picked up where he had left off "There is no need to apologize because you see the fact is you have made me into possibly the happiest man alive, and there is nothing I can do to ever thank you except this." With that Naruto leaned in and slowly placed his lips on Hinata's and held them there for what felt like eternity.

When Naruto finally pulled away he looked into Hinata's eyes and said "I have also loved you for a very long time, you were always the shy, awkward person that seemed to fade into the background but when set a goal you would go for it you would take off like a shot from a gun, barreling through any obstacles and that was the true thing that shone for all the world to see, that is what caught my eye, and it still does." Hinata was speechless, she had never known, she guessed that she had been just as blind as him in this matter, she looked at Naruto and saw that he was downcast and asked him what was wrong he stood up and said "I'm sorry Hinata but I can't, you are too good for me, if you knew my secret,…" Naruto trailed off and Hinata stood up slowly behind him, placing a loving, comforting hand on his shoulder and said "Naruto I know all about your curse, I know all about the kyuubi, I was always wondering why the villagers treated you like dirt so I asked the third Hokage and he told me that it was because you had the demon fox sealed inside you, I was horrified at first but then I realized, that curse is what made you who you are today and today you are a selfless, loving, daring, and above all brilliant person who shoulders weights that are too heavy for others to bear and not only do you do that but you bear them with pride." Naruto was crying by the time that Hinata had finished and he realized that for once there was actually someone that knew his heart and soul and hadn't run away. Hinata turned him around and gently kissed his lips for what seemed like eternity.

Sasuke: Good Grief

Sakura: Oh you know you loved it ya big mush ball

Tenten: (Grabs Hinata and starts jumping for joy)

Ino: Well it's about time

Hinata: thank you everyone for supporting me and thank you Jimbaliya for giving almost an entire chapter to practically just me and Naruto-kun

Harruuoth: Jimbaliya is out for today so I will be his voice for this he says… no thanks necessary… this work is mostly going to be centered… around the NaruHina pairing… from this point on… no flames… or he'll sic… his kyuubi on you… HUH?


	7. Sasuke's BIG Surprise

Disclaimer: I do nto own Naruto or any of his friends (Or else, hmm I'm running out of "or else" ideas if you think of one send it to me) **TIME FOR SASUKE'S "SURPRISE"**

Naruto and Hinata walked down the stairs to the party holding hands and beaming with so much joy that it shattered the very foundations of normality and reconfigured it into something with no explanation. When the partygoers saw this they immediately stopped partying and began staring at the new couple then from somewhere in the back corner of the room everyone hears the now hammered Kiba give a loud "Whoo-hoo!" and then everyone resumes gabbing while Naruto and Hinata's friends swarm the two and begin asking them questions which Naruto just shrugs off and Hinata nearly faints at (go figure) but smiles none the less, feeling pride at being able to finally say that she loves him. Naruto then looks around for Sakura and Sasuke but surprisingly finds them nowhere in the group. Then from behind him he hears "About time dobe." And turns to face his teammates, he responds in a way that nobody would have expected "Now it's time that you tell Sakura." Sakura just looks at Sasuke and says "What's Naruto talking about?" Sasuke's face flushes and he mumbles "I'll tell you after the party." then disappears cursing Naruto.

Sakura turns to Naruto and asks "What were you talking about?" Naruto just shrugs and says "That's for him to tell you, not me." All of a sudden Naruto hears "Ladies and Gentlemen, if we could please have your attention." The room falls silent as everyone looks at Sasuke Who is now in the center of the room holding a megaphone (Thank goodness it is not Sakura) Sasuke then Turns on the TV and says "If you would please turn your attention to the screen." Sasuke flips the TV into video mode and inserts a tape, when he presses play everyone sees Tsunade standing in front of a camera wearing her usual outfit and a hardhat, Tsunade then begins speaking, "Naruto, you are the true hero of this village, every single person who is living here today owes you their life, today Sasuke came to me and told me that it was your birthday, he asked me if I could spare him a few of my builders and a digital recorder, I asked him why, he said because he was going to need a lot of help making you your birthday present for this year, I agreed, eager to see what he had in mind, little did I know that what he was planning was not only going to be a gift but a whole new lifestyle for his loudmouthed teammate. We have by now been working several hours on this project and we are not quite finished yet but Naruto all I have to say is I hope you enjoy your new house!" Tsunade stepped away from the camera to show a team of builders and several of the ANBU working on a mansion-sized "house" Sasuke then shuts off the video and says "Well Naruto there's your 'entertainment' for the evening." Naruto is silent his mouth agape (jaw hitting the floor in disbelief) this is the second time this day that he is unable to believe what he is hearing and the third time this day that tears have actually been brought to his eyes. Naruto finally speaks and he says "Sasuke, you are the best man, I don't know what to say, how about this, why are you people so frickin unpredictable today?" everyone just starts laughing and can't stop; eventually everyone is rolling on the floor with their sides in stitches (including Naruto).

Sakura: AWWWW Sasuke I knew you had a sweet side.

Sasuke: Just let it be Sakura, even I do something unpredictable every once in a while.

Hinata: (Daydreaming) I'm gonna get to live in a big house with Naruto-kun and have lots of kids YAY.

Naruto: (Shaking Hinata) Hinata you're daydreaming out loud again.

Hinata: Huh? What? Where, when, who, why, how? Huh?

Tenten: This is awesome I feel as if I could fly

Jimbaliya: Wait a sec what are you doing here Tenten?

Tenten: (looks around) oh good grief, I walked into the recording booth again, curse my directionally challenged brain!

Harruuoth: Dedoo

Jimbaliya: Um hey man what are you doin here?

Harruuoth: Avoiding my abusive wife and stealing a cup of coffee

Jimbaliya: K Carry on

Harruuoth: Say what did Naruto get for his birthday?

Jimbaliya: well let's see, so far a new house and a new girlfriend.

Harruuoth: well what did everyone else get him?

Jimbaliya: What do you think they got him?

Both: RAMEN

Jimbaliya: Except for Kakashi, he got Naruto a new pajama hat.

Harruuoth: Same one he already has?

Jimbaliya: You know it (but it has a copy of Icha-Icha wrapped up inside it).

Naruto: NO FLAMES this chapter was the best chapter of my life, I mean for my life.

Jimbaliya and Harruuoth: (deadpanned) Doi!


	8. Apologies, Confession, and a Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (or else Naruto would have kicked Sasuke's ass all the way back to Konoha during the fight of **The Valley of The End**) **ON WITH HOPEFULLY SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER **(_though I highly doubt it_)

The party was finally dying down, there were, by now, several people who had disappeared most of them being the random civilians that Sakura had er… bribed into coming along with a few of the Konoha twelve such as Kiba (completely hammered), who had been dragged away by a slightly more than pissed Ino (luckily anything that was relatively pointy had been taken away and hidden in a safe place after the cake had been eaten). Surprisingly there were still quite a few civilians in the now less crowded apartment, each of whom was now slowly making their way over to where Naruto sat with Hinata on his lap with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him. Once a small group had gathered the one closest to Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and said "Naruto, um… Mr. Uzumaki…" it was at this point that Naruto turned around, he had never had anyone call him 'Mr. Uzumaki' before, "all of us that are assembled here at this moment would like to say that we all feel extremely bad about what we have done in the past and that we know that there is no way we could ever make it up to you for the amount of pain, both mentally and physically, that we have caused you, but it would mean the world to all of us if you were to accept this apology." When the man had finished his speech, one by one, the civilians bowed in respect to Naruto. Naruto smiled, and said "Stand up straight guys, I've already forgiven you, I mean seriously what kind of person would I be if I held grudges for something that happened in the past, I am who I am because of you guys, I mean sure yeah you guys made my life hell when I was little but look what I have now because of it, a new girlfriend that I would never have even dreamed of, an entire battalion of people that care about me and vice-versa, hell pretty soon I'm even going to have my own house." Everyone in the room realized what had just happened and everyone in the room was floored, Naruto was thanking the people that had made his life a living hell (then gone back to watching a movie). A few hours later everyone minus team seven and Hinata had left, Naruto and Kakashi were talking back on the things that had happened when Naruto first joined the ninja ranks, anything from the utter defeat of Mizuki to the complete and total annihilation of the bastard Orochimaru (yes ladies and gentlemen it is bound to happen someday) to the time that Kakashi had gotten Naruto with the thousand years of pain during their first training session, these memories were some of the more hilarious (if painful) or disturbing memories that either one could think of. Hinata was in the kitchen talking to Sakura and was currently trying not to fall on the floor laughing when Sakura told her about the time that Naruto had started crying when they were leaving wave country; it was funny because he had at the time been trying to act all tough. Sasuke was, not surprisingly, nowhere to be found, that is until he yelled out "Hey everyone can you guys come to the living-room for a minute, there's something that I need to say." Once everyone had gathered Sasuke said "Look I know that what I am about to say may not be expected coming from me but Sakura could you come here for a moment please?" Sakura stood and walked over to Sasuke with a confused look on her face and Hinata looked at Naruto, just as clueless, Naruto just smirked and told Hinata to see for herself what was about to happen. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke for a bit and looked at him, Sasuke said "Sakura-chan…" (this is the first implication ladies and gentlemen) "I have known you for a long time and all this time I have been hiding myself from you, I have never let someone, especially you, see the real me, that was because of the fact that if you were to be seen a something precious to me, you might become a bargaining chip, a weapon to be used against me…" A look of understanding began to dawn on the faces of every single person in that room (minus Sasuke and Naruto who was in on the whole thing) "Sakura Haruno, I love you." There was a complete silence for a few moments and then Sakura started crying and threw her arms around Sasuke, who held her tightly while Hinata hugged Naruto, who of course whispered to her, "He has been planning that everyday for two months, he has had me help him practice it, sometimes it got so annoying that I had to use a clone to get away." Kakashi just stood behind the couch, he was happy for his students; they had each found love today now the only one left was him, he stood up to leave when both Sasuke and Naruto, who had know that he would do this said in perfect unison "And just _where _do you think you are going huh?" Kakashi deadpanned and pointed towards the door when Sasuke said in a cool tone of voice, "I don't think so." Naruto whistled and said "It's time for you to come out!" everyone turned to face the stairs and Kakashi received quite a shock because standing before them was, Anko. Anko walked up to Kakashi and without saying a word, pulled his mask down and kissed him full on the lips. Stunned was the minimal word to use in order to describe how Kakashi felt at that moment, Naruto and Sasuke had set this up for him? How had they known? However they knew he wasn't going to ask them right now, he grabbed Anko and shusshined out of the apartment (nobody heard from them for a few days). Sasuke laughed and grabbed Sakura, attempting to drag her out of the apartment, when she resisted he leaned down, whispered in her ear, then picked her up bridal style and ran after telling Naruto "See ya later dobe." Now only Naruto and Hinata were left, all alone in Naruto's apartment, on the night of his eighteenth birthday.

Jimbaliya: I am debating whether or not to put an epilogue on this thing after the next chapter.

Sakura: (in a singsong voice) Sasuke loves me, Sasuke loves me

Sasuke: hm looks like I might have made her lose it.

Jimbaliya: Well then give her the lemony goodness

Sasuke: (blanches) I'm not ready for that just yet, I mean seriously, I don't think that we need (looks over at Sakura) *whispering* little Sakuras running around just yet

Jimbaliya: Bwahahahaha (note to self, if epilogue, add many little Sakuras)

Naruto: I'm kinda nervous about the next chapter.

Hinata: Why?

Naruto: It's not rated M for language

Hinata: (faints)

Harruuoth: _FILLED BUCKET JUTSU!_

Hinata: (shaking the water out of her face) thanks, but next time please don't use so much water.

Harruuoth: Sorry, I don't control the amount just the bucket.

Jimbaliya: (facepalms)

Entire Cast (minus the villagers, Kakashi, and Anko): NO FLAMES

Jimbaliya and Harruuoth: CHOW!

Jimbaliya: NAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	9. Love's Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (Or else Kabuto's ass would have been kicked by the entirety of the Konoha Twelve) **LAST CHAPTER **(_except possibly epilogue_) **HOORAY!**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the couch in Naruto's living-room; Hinata was leaning against Naruto, well more like laying on him. Hinata Was so happy, this had been the best day ever and she couldn't think of anything that could possibly rival this except for the memory of the day that Naruto had pledged that he would fight Neji in her name after she was beaten. Naruto was in a similar state of mind, he couldn't believe just how lucky he was, he remembered waking up this morning and feeling basically like crap, his birthdays had always been shameful days for him, the villagers would chase him like he was some kind of monster; but today he had just been blown away, a surprise party thrown by all his friends, Hinata telling him that she loved him, seeing the video that Sasuke had put on the television showing that he would soon have a new house, and just a while ago the villagers apologizing to him for their behavior in the past, he couldn't see how his life could get any better. Hinata stood up pulled at Naruto's arm she was attempting to get him to stand up but failed miserably, he was just too firmly planted on the couch, then just when she felt ready to give up, he said "What is it Hinata?" she blushed slightly and said "Naruto-kun could you come with me? I have something that I want to show you." So Naruto stood up and followed Hinata, who led them to his bedroom, when they got there Naruto asked "What did you want to show me?" Hinata smiled seductively and said "This." With that one tiny word she began to slowly strip, first her jacket, then her shirt, quickly followed by her bra. Hinata winked at Naruto then began to tortuously, slowly remove her pants and panties, when those lay in a pool around her feet she walked over to Naruto, who by now had quite a nosebleed, she held him close and said "I love you Naruto, and I want to show you that I truly mean it, will you make love to me?" Naruto was attempting to "control himself" but he was fighting a losing war and by the time that Hinata had finished asking her question he was long gone, he grabbed Hinata and kissed the base of her neck, biting down with his suddenly elongated canine teeth, marking her as his, but he was still careful enough to use his chakra so that she would only feel slight pain. Instantly Hinata transformed, she grew whiskers to match his and she too grew canines, with which she marked him. When they had completed the process Hinata began to help Naruto strip, getting his jacket off and almost tearing through his shirt, Naruto proceeded to kick out of his pants which left only the thin barrier of his boxers between him and Hinata. Hinata noticed his hesitation and said "Naruto, what's wrong?" he replied and said "Are you sure you want this Hinata?" when he asked that question she nearly smacked him, of course she wanted it but she said calmly "I love you Naruto and this is how I want to prove it so yes." Naruto took the hint and removed his boxers with a little help from Hinata. When Naruto's boxers came off Hinata could only stare, because the thing the she saw was a monster, at eleven inches she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to take it all, but she would try of course, no doubt. Naruto lifted Hinata up and carried her over to the bed where he gently entered her, Hinata groaned, she could feel it, it was so large, when Naruto reached her hymen he said "Last chance Hinata…" "DO IT!" and Naruto thrust into her, breaking through her last defense and making them one. Naruto gave Hinata a few minutes to adjust to him and then began to slowly go in and out when he felt her move beneath him, Hinata started panting, "Oh god, Naruto, faster, deeper, give it to me." Naruto complied and gave her more and more, no matter how much she would ask for, he would always do what she wanted, she was the most precious person in his life now and would be for the rest of his life. Naruto and Hinata had been going for about twenty minutes, hard and fast and Hinata was crying out, she felt so full, and there was a warmth gathering somewhere around her stomach and then when Naruto hit her G-spot she climaxed, squeezing Naruto and crying out "NARUTO I'M CUMMING!" when Naruto felt Hinata's walls clamp down on him he couldn't hold it in anymore and shot his load deep into Hinata while crying out Hinata's name. Naruto was spent; he collapsed on top of Hinata and said "That was amazing." Hinata just looked at him, too tired to speak, and too sore to move for that matter but nonetheless she was able to move her head just enough to where she could give him one last, long, loving kiss before she passed asleep. Naruto just smiled down at the sleeping figure of Hinata and smiled, pulling the covers over their naked forms then falling into the first truly peaceful sleep he had ever had in his entire life.

Jimbaliya: AND THAT'S A WRAP!

Harruuoth: How long have you been working on this thing?

Jimbaliya: for about two months.

Harruuoth: Not bad for this many chapters, there might even be an epilogue right?

Jimbaliya: Yeah

Hinata: Please make the epilogue.

Jimbaliya: Let me guess, you want to see if you and Naruto have kids right?

Hinata: (nods fervently)

Naruto: Don't worry I'm sure we do (Whispers threateningly into Jimbaliya's ear) _you better make it happen or I hurt you._

Jimbaliya: Please review and tell me what you think of my *cough* first *cough* lemon and please no flames, because that will just end in disaster for my laptop as I will most likely take any frustrations out on it.

Harruuoth: NO FLAMES PEOPLE I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM MAD AGAIN, THE LAST TIME HE KICKED ME OFF MY BIKE INTO A TREE!

Jimbaliya: Oh yeah I remember that, didn't a squirrel live in that tree?

Harruuoth: Yea, and it kicked the crap out of me for invading its privacy no thanks to you

Jimbaliya: Well that's another story for the kids.

Harruuoth: Jerk

Jimbaliya: I know your WoW password, it's nakaking and I can just so very easily delete your level 85 troll

Harruuoth: NO I'M SORRY!

Jimbaliya: Apology acceptance pending.

Harruuoth: (starts crying anime style)

Both: Well until the next story, HASTA.


	10. Years Later: epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends (or else I would have placed duck butt aka Sasuke in a garbage bin in every single episode)

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed when he was woken with a gentle kiss on the lips from Hinata and the words "Its time to get up dear." Naruto sat up and smiled, his wife looked even more beautiful than usual and that was saying something . Hinata Namizake Uzumaki had become his wife seven years ago when he had turned twenty-one it had been one of the greatest moments of his life beside the day that she had first become his girlfriend. He was broken from his daydream when he felt someone start to jump up and down on his bed he saw to little children already jumping around excitedly and a third struggling to get up on the bed. There were two boys and a girl Dochu and Sara Uzumaki the twins who had just turned three and then there was little Chojo who was seven and was already obsessed with the ninja arts, he would come running out in the middle of one of Naruto's training sessions and grab any of the kunai that lay scattered around and then take off again (the kunai would later be found embedded deeply in a wall or ceiling of their house). Naruto loved his three kids very much and they meant the world to him just like they meant the world to their mother who now held Dochu in her arms. Naruto loved his life and it was just going to get better today because today he was being made Hokage, Tsunade had decided that she had given enough of her life to this village as Hokage and was officially retiring and passing the title down to him. Naruto definitely had the perfect life and it had all started on his eighteenth birthday.

Jimbaliya: Sorry it took me so long I have been having computer problems for a while and I had to restart several times because the data would keep getting erased luckily I got it fixed.

Naruto: Yay I have three kids

Hinata: I had _three_ kids?

Jimbaliya: Yes, yes you did congratulations

Sasuke: What about me?

Sakura: And me

Kakashi and Anko: And us?

Jimbaliya: Sakura and Sauke get married have enough children to rebuild a clan and Kakashi Retires in order to be with Anko who is currently pregnant with triplets.

Sakura and Sasuke: yep sounds about right

Anko: (Glomps Kakashi)

Kakashi: Well I guess alls well that ends well

Jimbaliya: Yep and if anyone flames this chapter you shall face the wrath of Two chidoris and a rasengan aint that right boys?

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi: You got that right

Harruuoth: so NO FLAMES

Entire cast: THAK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION AND WELL SEE YOU LATER.


End file.
